<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beruka by DigiConjurer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963855">Beruka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer'>DigiConjurer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self Destructive Fates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/F, Hangover, Kinda, Party, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, what happens when a certain assassin gets a surprise birthday part and isn't quite sure how to say the things she needs to say.</p><p>In other words, Beruka being Beruka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belka | Beruka/Camilla, Belka | Beruka/Camilla/Luna | Selena, Belka | Beruka/Luna | Selena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self Destructive Fates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beruka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own fire emblem.</p><p>
  <span>Beruka was many things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold, uncaring and of course, emotionless. All the hallmarks of an assassin in Nohr. Early to rise, always at the ready. Today was no different, of course. There was nothing that she could think of that was different. Outside of dreams of parties. The big kind. The sort that you bring everyone you know and a bunch of people you don’t to celebrate your special day. There’s alcohol by the gallon, coming from either a keg or a tap. Heck, all sorts of wonderful food as well. Cakes and cookies, with tons of ice cream. But of course, there would be a ton gathered there as well. Wait. Why was she dreaming so vividly about that? Usually, her mind was going over possible escape plans should things go south. While there hadn’t been much a need for that lately, she could never be too sure. What if her boss decided that her duties were no longer needed? Then what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beruka, dear?” a voice called out, Beruka's eyes shooting open. Standing before her bed, was Camilla - Heiress to Nohr Industries. An absolute looker, there was everything that one could want. Even in the assassin’s supposedly cold heart, something within was beating just a little faster at that moment. An unnatural feeling, thought to be lost within her own heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lady Camilla?” Beruka greeted, just catching a glimpse of what looked to be a rope. A rope leading to something or other. “What can I do for you at this hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle, followed by a whistle from Camilla’s beautiful lips. God, she wanted to taste those lips. Probably tasted like chocolate or something nice. Well, unless that purple coloring was just for show. Wouldn't surprise her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, Beruka." Camilla greeted, a wyvern of all creatures approaching. Blackish purple scales glowed in the dark,  while what looked like an apron hung around their front. "I know that you don't usually celebrate your birthday, so I got you a friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wyvern waved a wing, Beruka doing a double take. On one hand, this was absolutely unexpected. But she was an assassin. What the heck was she supposed to do with a wyvern of all creatures? Kill it? No, that would just put her on Camilla’s bad side. But how the heck did she win a wyvern in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes for the briefest of moments, it all came rushing back to her. The party. For some fucking reason, a decision was made to hold a party for the assassin. No one had asked her whether or not she wanted any part of this. That would’ve been too hard. They just went on with their decorating and without a single remark thrown her way. So come that morning, her initial greetings all happened at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” they had announced, Beruka debating just turning around and heading home. But no, she had decided to stay put and see where this goes. In retrospect, she should’ve gone home. But that probably would’ve meant she wouldn’t get paid. That, and she wouldn’t get treated too Camilla. Which was a job perk in itself. Except when it wasn’t. “Happy Birthday, Beruka!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it just had to be her fucking birthday. Couldn’t be some kind of weird, arcane coincidence that it’s someone else’s. That would have been nice. But absolutely unlikely. Especially as Camilla dragged her up to the top floor. There, Selena of all people was waiting for them. Of course, her attire was less than professional. Bunny suits were cute and all, but this was just ridiculous. Sure, the mercenary of a secretary looked as nice as Camilla. If only for a moment. Fuck. How the heck did her boss know where to find the hottest girls around with the worst possible personalities around? A paradox if she had ever seen one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next couple hours weren’t that interesting. A mix between paperwork and computer jobs, it was the least interesting part of her day. A far cry from killing people, but it kept food on the table and kept her out of trouble. Or something like that. Beruka didn’t really buy it one bit. Probably a front for other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then lunchtime rolled around. Instead of the peaceful eating of a carefully packed meal she had made up before, they were doing catering. What sort of catering you might ask? Why, barbeque of course. Personally, the assassin considered herself more of a salad lady. Far quieter and easier to eat. Usually. But since no one had even asked her what sort of food she had liked, that’s how we end up here with a bunch of amazing smoked meats. Ready for consumption of course. Would be strange if it somehow wasn’t. Yet, Beruka forced herself to chow down. This was for her special day after all. If she made a fuss, it wouldn’t be so special. But it was also the only way that the right thing would happen in the future. Hopefully. Kind of a crapshoot when it came to her boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she stayed silent and chowed down with everyone else. While by no means the worst meal she had, it was far from great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heading back to work, Selena was still in that stupid bunny suit. Every time she looked towards Beruka, the assassin had to look away. Kind of hard to do when you’re standing in the elevator and your boss is eyeing you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I have to be in this stupid outfit?!” Selena shouted, getting a chuckle from Camilla in return. Even more so as her gaze met that of the assassin’s. Sure, it was unlikely that the secretary was even from either Nohr or Hoshido. But where exactly remained unclear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you look absolutely gorgeous in it.” Beruka muttered, realizing right after what she had just said. Scurrying as far back into the corner as she could, Camilla’s gaze shot over to her. But no words came out. A theme that continued into the office for the rest of the day. Or would’ve, if not for one last surprise. Said surprise took the form of a party. Because Beruka totally needed that in her life at the moment. After that, everything that followed seemed like a dream. Kind of like the one she had last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes opening back up, Camilla was still standing there. The wyvern was still attached to that rope, but was pretty much ready to meet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a wonderful day, dear!” Camilla explained and made her exit. Door slamming shut, Beruka found herself getting tackled by the beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice… Wyvern?” the assassin muttered, trying her best to push away her new friend. Even when she did, the assassin could feel her bed shake about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the heck?" Selena of all people announced, bunny ears poking through.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of a possible series going over the cast of Fates in their gay, self-destructive glory.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>